Our Family
by abnormal1000
Summary: How did our favorite 5 appliances meet? It all starts with Kirby until the baby of the family, Blanky, comes along. Can these appliances learn to call each other family? One-Shot


The appliance's master is Rob and his son Robbie, so now we're going back to a few months before Rob was born.

Rob's dad's birthday had arrived, so his wife surprised him with a brand new vacuum cleaner. They were a very poor family, and they couldn't afford much, so you can imagine his excitement. The husband was overjoyed and started using it immediately, cleaning their filthy carpet thoroughly. When his was done, he and his wife left the room. The vacuum opened his eyes for the first time, taking the world in. He was a very young vacuum, almost a baby. He wasn't grumpy either, like in his later years. He got excited over the smallest things, and he discovered that he hated dirt and lint, especially white lint. He was happy he finally got a master.

The man used the vacuum for years, and slowly the vacuum aged to a calm, easygoing teenager. A few years later, the wife receive a slight used red Radio. The man told her it was an antique. She finally got to listen to her music and listened to it almost constantly, much to the Radio's pleasure.

When the couple finally went to bed, Radio dared to move. He was young at the time, a child really. He glanced around a noticed a vacuum peering at him curiously. "Hello sir!" Radio shouted with a childish voice. He hopped off the counter and started poking the vacuum. "I'm Radio!" He declared.

Kirby smiled. "I'm Kirby. Welcome to the home!"

The two became friends, with Kirby looking out for the rambunctious Radio, even though Radio annoyed the heck out of Kirby.

Christmas came around, and a brand new Toaster arrived. It was a gift to the family from their parents. They were excited and used it right away.

When the family left later that day to visit, the baby Toaster looked at the now adult Kirby and teen Radio with large, curious eyes.

Radio poked it. "Looks weird." He muttered.

Kirby smacked him with his cord. "It's a baby, you moron!" He gently picked it up and smiled. "It'll be ok, little one."

Baby Toaster smiled and poked Kirby's face. "Daaaa…"

Kirby had kind of taken on a fatherly role by this point, since he was an adult. He eventually grew close to the toaster, closer to him than the other appliances.

Slowly over the years, Kirby grew older and became slightly grumpier. Radio was now an adult and woke everyone at 6 AM every morning. Toaster was a teen.

A brand new lamp mysteriously appeared at the couple's door. The couple found out that they had won it in a contest, so they were happy with the extra light. Now the husband could read at night.

Baby Lampy came to life once they left the room and shined his light in everyone's faces. "Light! Weeeeee!"

Toaster patted his head. "A lamp! Cool!"

Kirby huffed. "He's kind of annoying."

Radio smacked the lamp. "Stop yelling!"

Lampy stared at Radio with big eyes. He suddenly started sobbing loudly.

Radio jumped back and poked the Lampy again. "Make it stop!"

Eventually Kirby had to break the two apart.

Little Rob came home from the hospital. He smiled at the wall, at the floor, at the chair, at the window. His dad held up a new blanket for the baby, and the baby grinned. The couple gently lay him in his crib that night with the blanket wrapped around him.

When Rob was sound asleep, Blanky opened his eyes crawled away to look around the house, because he was curious. He stopped when he saw the other appliances and looked at them curiously. Kirby arched an eyebrow at him. Radio was expressionless as always. Toaster, now an adult, smiled warmly. Lampy, now a teenager, tilted his head to the side and stared.

"Hi…" Blanky muttered shyly with a childish voice.

Toaster patted his head. "Welcome to our circus!"

Kirby snorted. "Yeah. That's the word for this nuthouse."

Lampy hopped over to the yellow blob and tilted his head to the other side. They stared at each other.

Radio waddled over and looked. "Well, you're the baby of our family now."

Toaster smiled at the blanket and patted his head. "Yeah, our family."

Blanky stared with big eyes. A slight smile appeared. "Family." He muttered quietly.

Lampy looked at everyone. "Our family?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah, I guess we're a big ol' family."

Radio poked the blanket. "So, blanket on board, eh? Someone once told me these things mature a lot slowly than us. Why, I remember Roosevelt…"

Lampy rolled his eyes. "Again with the Roosevelt stuff! I'm sick of it." He and Radio started squabbling.

Kirby barged in to their fight, shouting insults. Toaster tried to break it up. Blanky only stared, slightly amused.

And so was the beginning of their family.


End file.
